Many types of vehicles on the market today include multiple displays at different locations. For example, a display may be located at the center stack, another display may be located in the dashboard or instrument cluster, and a heads-up display (HUD) may be located so that an image is displayed on the windshield in the driver's peripheral vision. Currently, each of these displays has its own dedicated controller or no controller such that the display may only be turned on or off. Being able to control and interact with all of the displays with a single controller and a single user interface may increase usability of the displays while reducing cost and space, and may also allow for totally new graphic user interface (GUI) designs that use all of the different types of displays.